


Love is a Four Letter Word

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Autophile, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai loved his jeep.<br/>All of Hakkai’s friends knew that Hakkai loved his jeep.<br/>Most of the people that Hakkai met knew that Hakkai loved his jeep.<br/>What most people didn’t realise was that Hakkai’s jeep loved him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Four Letter Word

Title: Love is a four-letter word   
Author: chibi-zoe   
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing(s): Jeep/Hakkai   
Summary: Hakkai’s jeep is the single most important thing in his life.   
Author's notes: My prompt was ‘abstract’ – the requested pairing sent my mind into overdrive with ideas however the prompt gave me all kinds of trouble (I just couldn’t decide which way to go), I hope that you enjoy it. 

**Love is a four-letter word**

Hakkai loved his jeep. 

All of Hakkai’s friends knew that Hakkai loved his jeep.

Most of the people that Hakkai met knew that Hakkai loved his jeep.

What most people didn’t realise was that Hakkai’s jeep loved him back.

 

** -- ** -- **

Jeep revved his engine slightly higher than Hakkai’s foot on the accelerator warranted and tore off down the barely existent road in a cloud of red dust. He was dirty, bloody, incredibly frustrated and simply couldn’t wait to reach the next town so that he could bathe away the filth coating him. Preferably with Hakkai’s clever fingers wielding the sponge and massaging away his aches and pains. 

The most recent youkai attack had left him with a thick greasy film over his bonnet and in his radiator, courtesy of the strange yellow smoke that had been part of the ambush. There were pieces of not very bright and now very deceased youkai in the treads of his tyres, dark blood splattered up over his sump and lengths of brightly coloured hair wrapped around his drive shaft. He felt completely disgusting.

His passengers were also equally eager to reach the nearest town, Gojyo and Goku bitching at each other in an almost constant stream, with Sanzo standing up and leaning back over his seat to beat them with his fan and constantly threating to shoot them if they didn’t shut up. The sensation of his bony knees digging into the seat was more than enough motivation for Jeep to rev his engine even higher – it reminded him uncomfortably of Hakkai’s actions on certain nights, and the sooner that they reached the next town, the less likely it was that Sanzo’s behaviour would cause him to forget himself and upset his dearest friend.

Hakkai’s dirty fingers were clenched tightly around his steering wheel in an obvious attempt to keep calm in the face of severe aggravation, digging his short human nails into the leather covering it and sending little frissons of sensation through Jeep’s nerves and concentrating his attention on his driver. He could tell from the way that Hakkai was sitting that the man wasn’t comfortable, which wasn’t at all surprising given how much of a clean freak he was. Jeep wished that there was something he could do in the interim to make Hakkai feel better.

As he thought about it, he hit three large rocks and one jagged pothole because he wasn’t really watching where he was going. Sanzo swatted at his dashboard with the ubiquitous paper fan, Gojyo grabbed hold of his right side and rear panels in a particularly uncomfortable grip, and Goku shrieked at him loudly enough to wake the dead. Hakkai merely laughed politely and apologised to the group for his inattention, but he also squirmed himself deeper into his seat and his fingers caressed the shift knob every time he changed gears – which happened far more frequently than the generally flat terrain might suggest. Jeep smiled to himself, mission accomplished.

As they rolled into the next town on the map, a small collection of dusty-looking houses huddled closely together on a little hill amidst the endless seeming flatlands, Jeep noticed that there were no other vehicles in sight, not so much as a hand-drawn cart in evidence, although there were a lot of large number of buildings that looked distinctly garage-like. His engine skipped a dizzy beat as he considered what this might mean. 

He pulled up in the main square – the only square – and the proprietor of the only hotel in town came hurrying out to great them personally, positively oozing fake sincerity until he saw Sanzo’s gold card, when he hurriedly offered the Ikkou the best, and quite possibly only, rooms in his establishment and, much to Jeep’s delight, also offered them a disused machinery barn for Jeep himself to stay in. Complete and utter privacy – Jeep could’ve kissed him, or at least run over his toes affectionately. 

Jeep stayed in his vehicle form inside the barn, which smelt comfortingly of engine oil and grease, napping quietly whilst the Ikkou bathed, ate and conversed with the townsfolk about the local terrain and the changes sweeping the world. The grease and blood still coating him was uncomfortable, but bearable considering that Hakkai had left behind the small bag that contained Jeep’s cleaning and maintenance kit as a silent promise for later, a promise that Jeep was very much looking forward to having fulfilled.

It was very late by the time that Hakkai finally returned to the barn, the moon high in the sky and illuminating the quite schoolteacher turned genocidal mass-murderer in a particularly flattering way as he paused in the open doorway. Jeep purred quietly as Hakkai ran soft fingertips all the way along his drivers’ side panels as the man moved towards his bag of cleaning supplies, flipping on the overhead lights as he went and bathing the area in a soft yellow glow.

He watched as Hakkai knelt down on the clean-swept concrete floor of the barn and opened the bag. Inside were bottles of bug-removing carwash and interior restoration products, tins of extra-hard polishing wax and tyre-black, and an endless-seeming collection of clean cloths and sponges for applying said products. The mixed scents were both familiar and arousing and Jeep couldn’t wait to get started as Hakkai turned to face him, already fiddling with the hem of his casual t-shirt.

It was always like this, Hakkai removing his shirt slowly and sensuously, allowing Jeep to get a good look at his bare chest and the massive scar across his belly. Then the man reached up and gently tugged off his ear cuffs one by one. Jeep watched avidly as Hakkai’s dark vines twined quickly over his chest, reaching up to caress his face in a way that Jeep wished he could match. The light glinted off the claws now tipping Hakkai’s fingers and Jeep felt anticipation flow through his electrics as Hakkai reached out to pick up the bucket of water that he had brought with him.

First up was the carwash. Warm sudsy water gently sponged onto his external panels by Hakkai’s experienced hands, the clean pine smell rising to fill the barn and competing with the scent of engine oil for dominance. Jeep purred as Hakkai leant over his bonnet to swipe the sponge between his windscreen wipers, he could feel soft human flesh against his hard metal panels and had to fight the desire to transform and cling to Hakkai whilst he rutted himself to completion against the willing man - not that Hakkai wouldn’t appreciate it, but it was so rare that they ever had opportunity to really indulge themselves like this anymore.

Hakkai had to fill another bucket after thoroughly cleaning his tires, getting right in and around his wheel-nuts and even dipping into his treads, pressing just firmly enough not to be too ticklish, but making Jeep squirm anyway. Then Hakkai dropped first to his knees, and then flopped over onto his back, and inched his way beneath Jeep’s undercarriage, his sponge already sopping wet. It was enough to knock the air from Jeep’s engine intake and he felt his radiator coolant start to heat up.

With each pass of the sponge over his sump, Jeep kyuu’d to let Hakkai know exactly how much he was enjoying it, and his message was obviously understood loud and clear, because Hakkai laughed and spent far longer cleaning it than was really necessary – not that Jeep was going to complain, not feeling as limp and relaxed as he did right now. 

The removal of the hair was mercifully over extremely quickly, the sensation of Hakkai’s razor-sharp claws on his drive-shafts was a little bit too pleasurable for where Jeep was hoping this evening was headed, and he particularly appreciated the way that Hakkai understood without him needing to say anything to the man. 

With a final teasing swipe of the sponge over his tailpipe, Hakkai edged his way out from underneath Jeep and moved to tip the last of the sudsy water down the drain, the plumbing gurgling dramatically as he did so. Then Hakkai picked up the chamois and slowly started to dry him off, petting and caressing him with the cloth, teasing him endlessly with promises of what was coming ever closer.

When he was dry, Hakkai retrieved and then cracked open the tin of carnauba wax, and Jeep shivered as the familiar scent filled the air. A soft lambswool pad swiped through the wax and then Hakkai started to slowly rub it into his panels, getting his whole body into the movements and occasionally rubbing himself enticingly against Jeep’s bumper bar – his body hard and eager and ratcheting Jeep’s own arousal higher with each thrust. 

As each section of wax application dried, Hakkai buffed it with a white cotton cloth embroidered with his own initials and Jeep purred in pleasure at the wonderful sensation of clean and polished metal skin. The task took a long time and Jeep could smell Hakkai’s sweat by the time it was done, his sweat and his arousal, it was a wonderful combination that Jeep didn’t get to breathe his fill of often enough.

After his wax job, Jeep was treated to a deep interior clean. His footwells swept out, his seats wiped clean and swiped with a protective coating, and then Hakkai started on his dashboard. The instrument panel was sprayed and wiped with a proprietary brand glass cleaner – one which smelt like an ocean breeze – and his steering wheel was firmly massaged with a leather restorative cream until he was ready to melt into a little puddle on the floor.

The first swipe of greasy fingers over his gear shift knob had Jeep perking up and he kyuu’d excitedly. One swipe turned into two and quickly devolved into outright fondling, Hakkai panting so loudly in that Jeep could barely hear his own rumbling purrs of pleasure. Hakkai’s peaked nipples rubbed enticingly against Jeep’s seats and his hot breath gusted into the air as he worked himself into a wordless frenzy of desire. 

How exactly Hakkai managed to remove his trousers Jeep didn’t know, he suspected that the vines might have had something to do with it, but he put the query out of his mind as Hakkai knelt up, one bony knee digging firmly into each front seat. Then the man slowly moved backwards until his balls was resting against the hand that was still fondling Jeep’s gear shift knob, and then he pushed back even further, leaving Jeep breathless with anticipation.

Hakkai had not lubed himself up, trusting to the leftover interior car polish slathered over the gear shift knob to ease the way sufficiently, and Jeep nearly lost it from the sheer tightness of Hakkai’s willing ass. The inside of Hakkai’s body was as hot as an engine and Jeep quivered in an effort to control himself as Hakkai slowly began to raise and lower himself on the gear stick, his moans, panting breath and mumbled obscenities filling the barn and almost completely drowning out Jeep’s rumbling purrs and sharp cries of pleasure. 

There was so much about this that Jeep enjoyed. He loved the way that the slightly flared end of his gear shift knob caught on the rim of Hakkai’s ass with every pass. He loved the way that the sweat from Hakkai’s body ran down his trembling legs and pooled in his seats and he loved the abandoned way that Hakkai really let himself go – so different to the image of the composed and polite young man that he normally presented to the world. Jeep could quite happily continue to do this forever, whatever his physical form.

By the hurried motions that Hakkai was adopting, it was clear that the man was close, and sure enough, with a muffled shout of ecstasy, Hakkai shot his load out onto the floor, still working his ass around the gear shift knob like a pro and severely testing Jeep’s self-control. As soon as he was sure that Hakkai was once again aware of his surroundings, Jeep stopped holding on. Pleasure roared through him, burning along his nerves and searing into his synapses, leaving him weak and wrung-out on the ground on his belly beneath Hakkai’s looming form.

Hakkai scooped him up into his arms and ran loving fingers over his newly bright and shiny scaled hide, over the thin membranes that made up his wings and up under his jaw. Jeep purred at the sensation, lifting his chin to provide better access and ignoring the teasing way that Hakkai chuckled at him. 

They sat there for a long time as they caught their breaths and their heart-rates returned to normal, just enjoying each other’s company. Then Hakkai carefully put him down and started to pack up. Jeep stood and watched him as he moved about, admiring the play of muscles beneath the scarred skin and cocking his head as the vines abruptly vanished upon the reapplication of Hakkai’s ear cuffs.

When everything was packed away, Hakkai came back and scooped him up again, tucking him down the front of his shirt and smuggling him into the hotel and up to his room. When Hakkai crawled into bed, Jeep stayed snuggled up against him, between his skin and his shirt, and laid his head against Hakkai’s chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heart beating steadily and breathing in the calming scent of contented man.


End file.
